The Eskimo pack
" Nothing can't the snow and the ice, just like when we become a united force for our territory. When the coldness and trouble wander our way, we meet it head on". - Cliff Description The Eskimo pack was a pack that is a purebred American Eskimo pack. The pack's Territory ranged from the cold Tundra like forest to some savannah like area. The Alpha's was Cliff and the current one Bone. They lived on a very snowy and icey area, where longpaws are. The Eskimo pack is known for there pelts that bend in the snow, they often find Silver to cover there dens. They are rivals are the country dog pack, City dog pack and the Fierce- dog pack. Pack's territory The Eskimo pack Tundra pack territory is located in Alaska like their rivals. These are the areas of there territory. Camp- A strong sturdy cave, the entrance is cover in stones and Vines, so intruders can't enter. Plus having a river around it, that is extremely deep causing enemies not to enter. The small forest- Is a source of food, plentiful of food it causes enemies to try to take it. The grassland- is a large place of open grassland, where Rabbits run wild. Warmrock- is a large rocky area that is claimed by the county dog pack. The pack often fight over it. History of ranking Alpha's Cliff- Cliff was the pack first leader and was a former show dog. He watched his pup leave his longpaw home and then he took the Eskimo in the longpaw home with some of the pups and they ran away. Cliff was a fair and kind leader, but maybe not the wisest. He had two brothers, Bone the strong and Fang the wise. Bone plotted against him gaining more American Eskimo to support his cause he ended his Brother Bone. Bone- Is the current Leader and act more of a wolf then a dog. He never been challenge and is often feared by the other dogs. Bone decides to expand the pack territory to part of the longpaw city. This makes the City pack mad and declares war on them. Bone has a group of loyal dogs, name the ancient bloods. Beta's Fang- He was the beta of Cliff and perhaps the favorite his Father. Fang isn't afraid to stand up to Bone, knowing that Bone won't ruin his reputation by fighting him. He is the oldest of the three. Scar- is Bone Beta, he is also Bone best friend. Members Alpha- a warlock pure white Eskimo( Also known as Bone ). Beta- A large White Eskimo with biscuit cream patches( Also known as Scar) Members: Fang- a large white male Eskimo with a graying muzzle Red- A small White male Eskimo Swift- A white, biscuit cream she-dog Moon- A large white she dog Xena- A tall white she-dog Ivy- a white she dog Midnight- A smaller white and cream she dog Flight- A white male with a torn ear Dust- a dirt stained white male Thunder- A large male white Eskimo Omega: A small white eskimo( also known as Tiny)